Melahap Sang Kekasih
by mencium petir
Summary: Berawal dari alasan untuk mengantarkan sang kekasih ke ruang UKS, Uchiha Sasuke pun berniat untuk 'melahap' Sakura di ruangan tersebut. SasuSaku #firstff Enjoy the reading! Dont forget for leaving a review for me, arigatou :3 Warning lemon inside! dont like, dont read it. UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning Lemon Inside! dont like? dont read it!**

**Main Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**AU, alur sesuka hati author terutama lemonnya hohoho**

**cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Happy Reading! :3**

**#####**

**Chapter 1. Selamat Makan**

**#####**

"Sasu... ah.. ah.. stop kita masih di dalam sekolah! aaah!" Jerit Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman maut Sasuke yang sedang menjalar ke lehernya. Sensasi yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya terasa sangat memabukkan.

"Yakin kau mau aku berhenti sekarang juga?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Kalau diperhatikan, keadaan Sakura sungguh sangat menggoda. Paras cantiknya yang sudah sewarna seperti tomat kesukaannya akibat cumbuan pemuda itu, dengan rok tersingkap menunjukkan paha putih mulusnya, dan kancing seragam yang sudah terbuka sebagian. Tidak lupa, kissmark yang sudah ia berikan di sepanjang leher jenjang itu dan bibir merah merekah Sakura yang terlihat bengkak. Tak henti hentinya pemuda raven ini mengulum bibir kekasihnya agar desahannya tidak terdengar terlalu jelas keluar ruangan saat tangannya menjelajah tubuh gadis ini.

Yak, mereka sedang berada di dalam ruang UKS sekolah, dengan dalih ingin mengantar Sakura yang sedang kurang enak badan kepada Kurenai-sensei, Sasuke pun menemani Sakura ke ruang UKS. Tetapi, sesampai di ruangan, yang terjadi adalah Sasuke tidak bisa menahan hasratnya ketika melihat kekasih hatinya ini duduk diatas tempat tidur UKS.

"Aah Sasu-kun aku mohon... berhenti sebelum Tsunade-sensei datang kemari.. aaah."

perlawanan Sakura pun sia-sia karena tenaganya kalah dengan tenaga Sasuke. Posisi badan pemuda itu telah berada diatas tubuhnya seakan-akan mengurungnya.

Jari jari Sasuke pun dengan sigap menyingkap bra berenda pink yang Sakura gunakan hari ini. Setelah itu, pemuda ini pun memberikan sentuhan lembut terhadap benda kenyal tersebut. Dilihatnya puting dada Sakura mulai mengeras akibat perbuatan tangannya. Gemas melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepan mata, pemuda Uchiha ini langsung melahap puncak dada tersebut. Tidak lupa ia gigit lembut benda tersebut, yang membuat Sakura semakin tidak tahan menahan sensasi di dadanya.

"Kau tau Sakura? Kau terlalu manis untuk bisa aku acuhkan." Ujar Sasuke lembut sambil menatap mata emerald gadis tersebut dengan pandangan yang seseorang yang siap melahap mangsanya.

"Ta, tapi Sasu-kun... aku takut ada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini." Sambil melirik pintu masuk yang tepat berada di samping belakang kepala pemuda bermata onix tersebut.

Tempat mereka sekarang sedang bercumbu ini hanya terhalangi oleh gorden tipis ala rumah sakit, bila ada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan UKS, hanya akan terlihat bayangan-bayangan samar di dalam gorden tersebut. Tetapi tetap saja beresiko.

Sasuke yang mendengar alasan sakura pun hanya mendengus geli. Pikirannya sudah ditutupi kabut nafsu yang tidak bisa ia bendung lagi daridulu, dan keadaan Sakura sekarang pun sudah sangat mendukung kegiatannya. Tidak perduli apa kata Sakura, ia pun tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

Melihat gelagat Sasuke yang tidak perduli dengan ucapannya, Sakura pun mulai melawan. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh sixpack kekasihnya ini agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lemas akibat perbuatan sasuke, tidak dapat memberi perlawanan yang cukup kuat.

Melihat gadisnya mulai melawan, membuat Sasuke menyeringai dan datanglah sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlang. Ia ingin mewujudkan fantasi liarnya tersebut terhadap gadisnya yang juga sudah terbakar nafsu seperti dirinya. Hanya saja, harga diri gadis itu sangat tinggi sehingga terkadang masih memberikan perlawanan-perlawanan kecil yang tidak berarti bagi seorang lelaki seperti Sasuke. Ia pun mencopot dasi yang ia pakai dari kerah bajunya dan mengikat tangan Sakura dengan dasi tersebut ke kepala ranjang tempat tidur yang menjadi tempat bergumul mereka. Seketika pula Sakura menjadi berang dengan perbuatan kekasihnya yang berambut hitam sehitam matanya.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga atau aku akan uhmmpp.. sas.. uhmpp."

Sasuke membungkam suara gadisnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Lidahnya pun memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut gadis itu, mengajak lidahnya agar saling beradu. Sakura yang masih berang pun berusaha memalingkan mukanya agar ciuman ini berakhir. Akan tetapi, Sasuke pun menahan kepalanya dan memiringkan wajahnya sendiri agar dapat memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Lelah setelah berusaha melawan, Sakura pun menyerah dan pasrah dengan permainan Sasuke.

Decak suara lidah yang saling beradu memenuhi ruangan ini. Saat keduanya merasakan pasokan oksigen di dalam paru paru mereka sudah habis, mereka pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka sambil terengah-engah. Terlihat benang saliva yang mengalir di dagu Sakura.

"Sasu-kun please lepaskan aku, jangan ikat aku seperti ini, aku jadi tidak leluasa bergerak." kata Sakura sambil memasang muka memelas.

Sasuke yang melihatnya pun semakin menyeringai senang dan menjawab permintaan sakura dengan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu Saku-chan, dengan mengikatmu seperti ini, semakin mempermudahkan aku untuk menjelajahi tubuh sexy-mu ini."

Pemuda Uchiha ini pun membuka baju seragam beserta kaos dalamnya dan melemparkannya sembarang tempat. Ia sengaja tidak mencopot baju seragam Sakura, hanya ia singkap sana sini agar bisa memperlihatkan tubuh sexy kekasihnya. Menurutnya, Sakura dengan pakaian berantakan seperti ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya seperti akan meledak karena menahan gejolak nafsu.

"Saatnya aku melahap tubuh sexy-mu Saku-chan. Selamat makan." ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis memandangi tubuh Sakura.

#####

**#TBC**

**Gomen kalo ada typo atau kekurangan lainnya**

**Makhlum saya author baru masih belajar *sujud***

**Review dari kalian aku tunggu loh~ untuk perbaikan aku juga hehehe**

**Salam mencium petir~**


	2. 2 Ups! Nyaris saja ketahuan Sensei

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning Lemon Inside! dont like? dont read it!**

**Main Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**AU, alur sesuka hati author terutama lemonnya hohoho**

**cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Happy Reading! :3**

**#####**

**2. Ups! Nyaris saja ketahuan Sensei~**

**#####**

Saat Sasuke sedang menikmati tubuh kekasihnya lewat pandangan matanya yang liar, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu UKS yang terbuka lumayan keras. Seseorang telah masuk ke dalam ruangan UKS.

Sontak, langsung saja Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura dengan tangannya dan merendahkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Sakura. Ia berharap semoga bayangan mereka di atas tempat tidur tidak terlalu terlihat jelas dari luar. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan Tsunade-Sensei yang hari ini mendapatkan giliran piket untuk stand by di ruang UKS. Gadis berambut pink yang mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan, langsung melihat Sasuke dengan panik. Mata emeraldnya benar-benar terlihat sangat cemas.

Bagaimana ini kalau kita ketahuan? bisa-bisa kita di skors selama seminggu atau lebih parah lagi drop out, teriak batin Sakura panik. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang batinnya sedang menjerit panik, Sasuke hanya tersenyum misterius yang membuat kekasihnya kembali merinding.

"Saku-chan jangan mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun atau kau mau kita ketahuan?" Bisik Sasuke sangat pelan di telinga gadis pink tersebut. Sakura pun hanya sanggup mengganggukkan kepalanya sangat pelan tanpa mengetahui niat asli dari si bungsu Uchiha. Setelah Sasuke yakin kekasihnya tidak akan mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, ia memulai serangannya. Ia mulai dengan menciumi seluruh wajah cantiknya, kemudian menuju daun telinga yang di pagut oleh pemuda tersebut, membuat Sakura merinding merasakan sensasi yang membakar tubuhnya. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Sasuke tersenyum tipis karena ia mengetahui dimana letak sensitif kekasihnya.

"Ingat Saku-chan, jangan mengeluarkan suara apalagi desahan sexy-mu itu." bisik Sasuke dengan sangat pelan.

Tangannya pun tidak mau ketinggalan, ia mulai meremas-remas gunung kembar gadis itu dengan keras, yang membuat Sakura hampir saja memekik kaget bila ia tidak ingat di ruangan ini bukan hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan! Masih ada orang diluar ouch.." bisik Sakura sambil meringis menahan sakit bercampur nikmat. Melihat ekspresi gadis itu, membuat Sasuke semakin ingin melahapnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menurunkan wajahnya sejajar dengan gunung kembar itu, dan mulai melahapnya lagi. Tidak lupa ia berikan gigitan kecil dan kissmark di daerah gunung tersebut sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Sedangkan Sakura harus menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan sensasi di gunung kembarnya, ingin sekali ia mencengkram kepala Sasuke memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dan mendesah sangat keras meskipun akal sehatnya berteriak ia harus menghentikan aksi gila Sasuke sekarang juga sebelum ketahuan seseorang.

Tetapi yang gadis itu bisa lakukan hanya membusungkan dadanya ke arah Sasuke, mengingat tangannya di ikat ke kepala ranjang. Sasuke pun dengan lihainya memainkan puncak dada tersebut, di berikannya pijitan yang terkadang lembut dan yang kemudian tiba-tiba menjadi keras, yang membuat Sakura melayang-layang merasakan sensasi pijatan tersebut.

Melihat sang kekasih sudah benar benar pasrah dengan tatapan sayu, Sasuke berpikir bahwa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyantap hidangan pembuka yang sungguh lezat. Ia pun menurunkan kembali tubuhnya pelan-pelan sambil terus menciumi tubuh gadis bermata emerald tersebut. Setelah sampai kepada tujuannya, ia menyingkap rok Sakura ke atas, memperlihatkan celana dalam gadis itu yang senada dengan branya. Diciuminya pelan-pelan gundukan itu dari luar celana dalam yang terlihat sudah basah. Bau khas kewanitaan pun menyerang penciuman Sasuke dan membuatnya seperti seseorang yang mabuk. Diturunkannya perlahan-lahan celana dalam kekasihnya dan ia terpana melihat pemandangan indah di depannya.

"Indah sekali pemandangan dibawah sini Saku-chan, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau menyembunyikannya selama ini dariku." kata Sasuke sambil memandang takjub daerah kewanitaan kekasihnya dengan mata terbelalak. Sesuatu mulai terbangun dibawah sana dan terasa sesak karena tertahan oleh celana yang masih ia pakai. Tetapi Sasuke harus tetap bersabar untuk melaksanakan niat dan fantasinya yang hanya diketahui oleh si bungsu Uchiha dan author tentunya, hohoho.

Gundukan itu berwarna putih kemerah-merahan yang baru ditumbuhi sedikit rambut berwarna pink gulali, seperti warna rambut kekasihnya. Terlihat sangat rapat dan seperti belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun. Sasuke pun meneguk ludah tanda tidak sabar. Pasti sangat hangat di dalamnya, pikir pemuda itu.

"Sasu-kun di luar masih ada orang. Aku mohon berhenti sekarang sebelum kita tertangkap basshh.. aah aaah.. sasu-kun aah... empp.." desah Sakura tertahan, akibat permainan lidah Sasuke yang liar di daerah kewanitaannya dan mengingat masih ada orang lain yang ada di ruangan ini, gadis pink ini menggigit kembali bibirnya.

Sasuke seperti seseorang yang sangat kelaparan, melahap bagian bawah gadisnya dengan sangat rakus, tidak lupa jarinya pun ikut bermain untuk menambah sensasi terbakar yang sedang dirasakan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya sanggup meronta-ronta dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena menahan sensasi nikmat dibawah sana saat Sasuke mengulum titik sensitifnya dibawah sana.

"Sasu-kun... stop.. aah.. ahh.. aahhh stop.. rasanya aku ingin meledak." Desah Sakura tertahan.

Mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya, membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk melahap sang kekasih. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke pun merasakan denyutan di jari-jarinya yang sedang bermain disana, semakin kuat seiring waktu. Sakura akan segera keluar, terbukti dengan kewanitaannya yang menyedot jari-jari Sasuke sangat kencang seperti ingin menelannya. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun bangkit mengulum bibir Sakura agar suara jeritan gadisnya saat mencapai puncak kenikmatan teredam. Pada saat itu juga terasa cairan hangat mengalir keluar membasahi telapak tangannya. Tanpa sengaja Sakura menggigit kencang bibir bawah Sasuke sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kenikmatan yang telah ia capai.

"Gomen Sasu-kun aku telah mengigit bibirmu sampai berdarah."

Dengan nafas menderu seperti orang yang habis lari marathon, Sakura memejamkan matanya, meresapi kenikmatan aneh yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Badannya terasa sangat lemas dan dibawah sana terasa sangat... basah dan lengket. Ingin sekali ia tidur karena matanya terasa amat sangat berat.

Melihat keadaan kekasihnya seperti orang yang sangat lelah, ia pun segeta melepaskan ikatan dasinya dan membebaskan tangan Sakura. Tanda lingkaran kemerahan menghiasi pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Sasuke pun mengusap lembut bekas kemerahan tersebut dan menciumnya. Akhirnya Sasuke membereskan baju seragam Sakura seperti semula dan tidak lupa menyelimuti gadis kesayangannya yang sudah tertidur lelap seperti putri tidur.

#####

Di lain pihak, Tsunade yang sedang berada dalam ruangan UKS, merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di dalam ruangan UKS ini. Berkali-kali ia seperti mendengar suara orang mendesah.

"Ah mungkin perasaanku saja." Ucap Tsunade sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin hari ini ia terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaannya, sampai-sampai ia berkali -berkali berhalusinasi mendengar suara seorang gadis yang mendesah. Tsunade pun memijat bagian belakang kepalanya untuk mengurangi tegang yang ia rasakan karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"Sasu-kun hari ini kau mesum sekali! Buagh!" Teriak Sakura kencang dalam tidurnya.

Ternyata di dalam alam tidur tuan putri ini, ia sedang bermimpi melampiaskan kemarahannya terhadap Sasuke, kekasihnya. Ia mengigau sambil menendang-nendang sengaja ia menendang perut sixpack Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan topless.

"Ouch!" Jerit Sasuke pelan karena kaget terkena tendangan Sakura tiba-tiba. Kalian tahu sendiri, sekuat apa pasti tendangan Sakura yang terkenal dengan tenaganya hahaha. Sasuke yang cool pun OOC untuk sementara.

"Siapa itu disana?!" Teriak Tsunade-sama yang sedang berada di meja piket yang berada di dalam ruang UKS. Mendengar ada seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda yang menjerit, apalagi sang gadis membawa kata-kata mesum, ia pun langsung menghampiri setiap ranjang tempat tidur yang tertutupi gorden.

"Sedang apa kalian disitu?!" Teriak Tsunade membentak. Ternyata yang ia lihat di balik gorden itu adalah sepasang kekasih, yaitu Sakura yang sedang tertidur pulas dan Sasuke yang sedang topless duduk disamping ranjang kekasihnya. Sedang apa bocah itu topless, apa jangan-jangan dia mau memperkosa Sakura, batin Tsunade sambil memelototi Sasuke.

"Aku menemani Sakura, Tsunade-sensei. Sakura bilang bahwa ia tidak enak badan hari ini, jadi aku mengantarkannya ke ruang UKS dan menemaninya sampai sekarang." Sasuke memberikan penjelasan kepada Tsunade, dalam hati ia deg-deg-an setengah mati karena ia belum memakai pakaian dan wangi di sekitar Sakura adalah bau khas kewanitaannya. Ditambah juniornya masih mengeras karena belum mendapatkan jatahnya. Duh pusing, bagaimana kalau guru yang sekarang memakai pakaian sexy tersebut curiga dengan kegiatan mereka baru saja selesai mereka lakukan?

Tsunade setengah percaya dengan jawaban Sasuke mengernyit pelan karena melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan topless.

"Dan apa maksud kau melepaskan baju?" tanya Tsunade penuh selidik.

"A.. aku kepanasan sensei, makanya buka baju hehehe." kata Sasuke sambil tertawa garing. Duh nenek ini banyak nanya lagi, semoga ia tidak curiga, aku mohon kami-sama, doa Sasuke dalam batin.

"Baik kalau begitu, karena aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan, aku titipkan Sakura kepadamu. Kalau ia demam, obatnya ada di kotak sana." terang Tsunade sambil menunjukkan letak kotak tersebut.

"Baik sensei terimakasih." balas Sasuke. fiuh akhirnya nenek ini akan pergi, batin Sasuke dengan girangnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku mencium bau sesuatu yang aneh? seperti bau..." pertanyaan Tsunade pun menggantung. Ia mengendus-ngendus bau di sekitar itu. Bau ini tercium sangat familiar.

"ah oh itu Tsunade-sensei tadi aku habis pelajaran olahraga dengan Guy-sensei dan berkeringat, jadinya aku buka baju karena kepanasan dan agak bau deh hehehe." jawab Sasuke dengan ngawur. Sudah cukup aku yang ganteng ini OOC berkali-kali, batin Sasuke dengan narsisnya.

Tsunade yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke langsung menutup hidung dan menjauh dari pemuda itu. Memang tubuh pemuda itu sangat atletis dan menggoda, tetapi siapa yang tahan dengan bau keringat seseorang yang habis berolahraga? hiii

Akhirnya Tsunade pun pergi meninggalkan sepasang sejoli tersebut di dalam UKS. Sasuke pun menghela nafas, lega bahwa aksi nekatnya tadi tidak ketahuan oleh senseinya. Untung sekali setelah Sakura tertidur, ia langsung melepaskan dasi yang mengikat gadis tersebut dan merapihkan bajunya.

"Ck kau harus tau Sakura, demi dirimu, aku rela ber-OOC ria di fict ini sedangkan kau tertidur pulas. I love you Saku-chan, tidur yang nyenyak." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura dengan lembut dan mengecup pelan kening gadis itu, takut kalau Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian Sasuke melanjut aksi membereskan tempat perkara agar tidak ketahuan bahwa ia habis 'melahap' kekasihnya.

#####

**TBC~**

**Yak aku mencoba menulis chapter ini lebih panjang dan fict ini belum berakhir kok**

**Sengaja aku bikin gantung biar bikin kalian penasaran hohoho #ditabokinsamareader**

**Banyak fantasy liar Sasuke (author) yang masih belum terealisasikan di fict ini soalnya hohoho #plak**

**Soal menulis, aku masih belajar cara menulis yang baik dan benar, jadi gomen kalau ada tulisan yang masih jelek, typo dll**

**Saatnya membalas review! :3**

**Risa Goryukanda : hahaha aku sengaja adegannya tidak terburu-buru Risa biar pada penasaran #ditabokGoryukanda ini udah aku usahain buat nulis panjaaaang T-T**

**Beta Blockers : konflik ya? aku usahakan nyari konflik yang bagus hoho tapi bakal jarang juga soalnya aku lebih fokus ke lemon #eh?**

**rainy de : hihihi iya nih disini Sasukenya jadi mesum bingits, authornya siapa sih wkwk ini udah lanjut kok :D **

**Yuria Asahina : makasih atas pujian dan sarannyaaa. Chapter 1 belum aku perbaiki, cuman di chapter 2 ini udah aku usahain untuk lebih bagus :D maklum aku ngetik dari hape kemarin huhuhu :")**

**Uchiha Riri : ini bukan fict oneshoot kok, iya makasih ya atas sarannya, di chapter 2 ini udah aku perbaiki :D**

**hanazono yuri : wkwk ini udah lanjut kok, selamat membaca :D**

**yuki aiko : hehehe iya maapkan aku ya soal cara menulis T-T aku sengaja ngambil judul itu biar menarik perhatian orang haha, makasih atas pujiannya :D**

**AISASUSAKU : ini udah aku usahain untuk lebih panjang koook, sama-sama :D makasih udah mampir buat baca**

**Cherry56 : hihihi syukurlah kamu suka, wah mereka gak ketahuan kok akhirnya meskipun Tsunade udah sempat curiga hihihi dan udah diusahakan update lebih panjang :D**

**Intinya makasih buat masukan dan semangat kalian lewat review :D *bighug***

**Bila ada yang ingin bertanya, bisa menghubungiku lewat PM**

**Review, please? :3**


End file.
